Stats
A Character's or Ally's stats can be found in the item inventory and can be expanded at will, through the '+'. They influence your Character's (or Allies) strength and performance in battle, and are one of the most important aspects of the game. Every unit has base stats (black number) which can be increased by level and enhancment status. Equipment (including Accessories and Skill Cards), Titles, the game mode or battle field, abilties and passives will increase the green number. Both together make up the total, final value. Every Character and Ally has the same stat types, but the amount changes from Class and unit. SSS Allies have more stats than lower grades, with Deities being the peak of every Tier. Deities are only surpassed by Keys. Class type also has a great influence on the stat distribution as well. Archers have the most base Attack speed among all classes (whether Character or Ally) and Rogues enjoy the most Evasion stat and growth. In addition, main attributes affect each class differently. Stats are divided into two categories: Core stats (with main attributes) and Derived stats. __TOC__ Core Stats exlpained In the following the "Core Stats" will be explained, which can be found in the top section of every Character and Ally. It is always displayed in the inventory menu, by default. They work the same for Characters and Allies, therefore we will refer to "unit". ATK Attack is the core value for all skills and damage. Every unit has a base ATK value, which is written in black. This value increases with level and enhancement status. The green number indicates any extra ATK gained. This value can be increased by equiptment or the main attribute. The main attribute (DEX, INT etc) increase the ATK of an unit by 2 value-points. Every other main attribute does not influence the ATK stat. On equipment, "Weapon ATK" and "Weapon MAX ATK" can be obtained. Former will increase both the min and max ATK value of the weapon that has this attribute and latter will only increase the max ATK value. Both will then be computed on the green number. The "Base ATK" Skill Cards take the total amount of ATK and increases it by the card's value, unlike the name suggestes. It is unknown whether this mechanic is a bug or intended and a misstranslation. ATK will come into play for all skills and even the normal attack. It also communitcates with the CRIT DMG, CRIT RATE, DEF Pen stat and various other game mechanics such as "Additional damage" or "Continuous damage". When a skill says that it deals 500% damage to an enemy, it will take the ATK value, multiple it by 500% and then take this damage to strike the enemy. The final, incoming damage varrries slighlty from cast to cast, since min and max value come into play as well (and the enemy's DEF rate). When healing skills say that they heals for 500%, it will take the ATK value, multiple it by 500% and then take the value to heal the ally. Incoming heal varries due to min and max value. When shielding skills say that they cast a protective barrier equal to 500%, it will take the ATK value, multiple it by 500% and take the value to shield the ally. The final shield varries from ally to ally and cast to cast due to min and max value. Normal attacks: coming soon DEF Defense is the core defense value. Every point of STR grants 2 DEF for every unit. It is unknown how DEF will be computed. DEF will determine how much outcoming damage from the enemy will arrive at the unit. It is unknown how the outcoming ATK and owned DEF communicate. ATK SPD Attack Speed determines the rate of normal attacks form the unit. It cannot be enhanced through enhancement status, but increased through equipment and specific Skill Cards as usual. The ATK SPD does not influence the casting time of Skills, but it will influence the transition between a normal attack and the skill cast (the pace of how fast the unit will start to attack again after skill casts). HP Health/Hit Points/Pool is the life-bar of an unit. Once it reaches 0, the unit will die. Every point of STA grants 32 HP for every class. HP is protected by DEF. This means that incoming damage will not decrease HP equal to the amount of outcoming damage, but must pass DEF and DEF rate first. MP Mana Pool is only important for Paladins, Priest and Mage. It shows the total amount of Mana that these classes can use for their skills, which all cost MP. Paladins have a maximum of 100 MP, and their ressource is actually called "Justice" and their skills do not cost any Justice, but generate some. ATK Stats explained All ATK stats, which should be called "Offensive" stats, to prevent confusion with the ATK value, experience "dimishing returns". The more the unit gains and owns of these values, the less actual value will the unit receive. It is unknown how much dimishing returns the individual stats experience, but its known to be extremely thought the higher it grows. CRIT DMG Directly controls the amount your damage is multiplied by when scoring a critical hit. Critical hit numbers will be colored in yellow damage numbers. The calculation of Crit Dmg is rather simple, but there is one formula remain unclear. # Get the total Crit Dmg from everythere (gear, skill, base etc.), let's say, TC. # Get the Level multiplier, let's say, LM. # The final Crit Dmg shows on sheet will be TC*LM For calculation, TC is simply adding everything together; The formula for LM is unclear. the former formula for multiplied base Crit Dmg = (0.003528*Level^2-0.8388*Level+83.087)/10 does not match 99lv data (which will get 34.6 but in game it shows 33.6), but it used to work well for lower level. Note: the formula is provided by a wiki contributor, and applies to 50 level and higher. However, there is a tricky way to get LM without knowing the exact formula. As we know the base Crit Dmg is 50 and it is showed as a black number on the left side of plus symbol, let's say BC, therefore the LM can be simply calculated as BC/50. For example: A level 99 character: # 180 Crit dmg from 3 Gladiator's Earrings, 0 from skills, 50 from base but showed as 33.6, and 0 from gears. # LM = 33.6/50 ; TC=180+50 # The final Crit Dmg showed on sheet will be TC*LM= 230*0.672 = 154.56. Tested in game it shows: 33.6+120.8, which equals 154.4. # And then put on all gears which provide 175.4 from wand, 185.4 from orb, and 184.1 from set effects. That makes TC = 230 + 175.4 +185.4 + 184.1 = 774.9 # The final Crit Dmg should be TC*LM= 774.9*0.672 = 520.7328. Test it in game and it shows: 33.6 + 486.5 = 520.1. CRIT Rate Directly controls how likely the unit can score a critical hit. ACC Controls how likely normal attacks or skills will hit the enemy. Upon missing, white text which reads "MISS" will be visible. Unlike other stats, this will not influence the chance directly. The likelyhood whether the skill can hit will also be determined by the enemies' Immunity and/or Evasion rate, depending on the skill itself. DEF Pen Controls how much of an enemy's defense will be ignored when attacking. Should not be compared to Piercing damage which ignores DEF completely. DEF Stats explained All DEF stats, which should be called "Protective" stats, to prevent confusion with the DEF value, also experience "diminishing returns". It is unknown how much diminishing returns the stats experience, but it is known to be samilar or even tougher than the ATK stats above. DEF Rate Directly controls how much damage you receive. Is computed from DEF. Immunity Immunity increases the probability to cause negative status effects cast from the enemy to "Miss". This won't be indicated in battle with white text. EVA Controls how likely the enemy will hit or miss you. This will not directly determine the chance. The result also depends on the enemies' Accuracy. Unlike Immunity this will determine the miss chance of everything damaging. CRIT DMG Decrease Directly decreases the amount of Critical Damage from Critical Hits received. Comparable to DEF Pen. but easier to calculate. The incoming critical damage will decreased by the percentage value of the target, before the DEF rate decreases the damage. :The formula is: IncomingCritDmg*(1-CRDDvalue/100) = Final critical damage Note: Needs to fix. Currently, players can have around 90% CRIT DMG Decrease, but that doesn't make critical hit deal less damage than non-critical hit. An assumption is Crit Dmg Decrease only reduce the bonus part of a critical hit. In other observation, it also shows critical hit can surpass def more effective than non-critical hit. It will be easier to observe when only two paladins left fighting each other. This indicates the incoming damage maybe reduced by an certain number first before all the % calculation. Debuff Duration Debuff Duration Reduction experience heavy diminishing returns. 100 DDR will only increase the value by 29.8% when 0 DDR was given. Units do not naturally own base values for this stat. The percentage value of this stat will accelerate the decay of debuffs on the unit. Example:''A skill debuffs the unit for 17 sec. The unit owns a total of 29.8% DDR. Through DDR the unit will only be debuffed for a total duration of 17x0.712=12.087 (sec) --> 12 sec. :''The formula is: DebuffDuration*(1-DDRvalue/100) = Resulting duration in sec. Elemental Resists :"Elemental Resist" values are hidden and were replaced by "Critical Damage Reduction" and "Debuff Duration" since the Late Winter Patch Jan-Feb 2016. Basics Stats explained Also called main attributes. Every unit has a natural basic stat as their main attribute. The main attributes for the classes will be named here. You may check out the Category:Classes for the same information (scroll down to "Ally classes"). STR Strenght *Each point of STR gives 2 DEF for every class *STR is Warrior's and Paladin's main attribute and give them 2 ATK for each point of STR. INT Intelligence *Each point of INT gives 0.02 ACC for every class *INT is Mage's, Priest's and Paladin's main attribute and give them 2 ATK for each point of INT. *Each point of INT gives 16 MP to Mages and Priests DEX Dexerity *Each point of DEX gives 0.03% EVA (diminishing returns not calculated) for every class *DEX is Rogue's and Archer's main attribute and give them 2 ATK for each point of DEX. STA Stamina *Each point of STA gives 32 HP for every class *STA is not a main attribute for any currently released class. Additional Stats Varying damage Example explanation in comparison to the Base ATK U Skill Cards. Base ATK U increases an ally's overall damage output by 44%, increasing both the minimum amount you deal and the maximum amount equally. Contrary to some beliefs, this card multiplies all of your ATK including both sides of the sheet (9416+12012 << both 9416 and 12012 will be increased by 44%). Varying DMG U increases each strike's ATK by 0~56%. The minimum might be 1% or higher but let's assume 0%. This is a damage range. Therefore, it increases an ally's overall damage output by (0+56)/2 = 28%. The reason why some people use it over Base ATK is that you can get huge damage spikes if it rolls the maximum bonus. Category:Basics